So Cold
by CrxyBxy
Summary: Perseus Jackson was a young man with a great future ahead of him, had Zeus not screwed it up.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own PJO nor any of its contents.

 **Genre:** Hurt

 **Type :** Song Fic

 **Song:** So Cold by Ben Cocks

 **Background Story:** Percy is betrayed by the gods.

 **Warning:** Suicide

 **Author:** Unshod Black Tears

* * *

 **Oh, you can't hear me cry**  
 **See my dreams all die**  
 **From where you're standing**  
 **On your own.**

Tears streamed down Percy's face as he looked up at his father. His knees had long failed him and he was now siting on the floor, yet the room still had to stop spinning around. His mind kept replaying those dreaded words. _Zeus called all the gods and goddesses to a meeting, he asked us to vote for or against your death. Majority won, Ares is coming here tomorrow to get you. Run while you can Perseus, I don't want you to die my boy._ He didn't want to believe his ears, but his father's words were heard loud and clear. While he knew it was a possibility, he never thought the King would arrange a meeting and make a death voting concerning him. _Majority won. Run while you can. I don't want you to die._

Poseidon watched him with sad eyes in his leaning position against one of the cabin's walls.

 **It's so quiet here**  
 **And I feel so cold**  
 **This house no longer**  
 **Feels like home.**

It felt like his blood had turned to ice. And it wasn't a good feeling. He tried to close his eyes and take a deep breath, but even that didn't seem to work. He was aware of his dad's attentive eyes and that was the reason he tried to stay calm. Poseidon had already too many problems in his agenda, Percy was determinate to not be one of them. He risked it all to warn his son about his death sentence and if he helped Percy to escape that would mean problems for the Sea God.

"The camp's my home." The demigod muttered as he got up, leaning against a wall for support. "Where will I go?" He asked as he looked at the window, the morning sun rays were brightening the depressed cabin.

"Triton already took care of it." At Percy's suspicious look, Poseidon continued, "He may show hate towards you, but that's because he has an image to keep. If he shows care towards a sibling, Zeus may take it as a bad sign and end up killing the demigod. It already happened once." The god's eyes became distant.

 **Ooooooohhhhh mmmmhhhhhhh...**

 _Percy's eyes slowly fluttered open. He stared up into Annabeth's hypnotic, grey eyes, saw all of her beauty. Light reflected off her armor making her look otherworldly.  
_

 _"Hello" He greeted groggily._

 _"You drool when you sleep. Wipe your mouth." The blonde ordered and turned around as Grover approached his bed._

 **Oh, when you told me you'd leave**  
 **I felt like I couldn't breathe**  
 **My aching body fell to the floor**

"Wise girl, wait up." He called as he ran after his girlfriend. He was still a bit shaken after the conversation with Poseidon, but he decided he would make the most of the day before having to leave tomorrow before Ares came to get him.

"Sorry Percy, I have to, um, feed the pegasus's." Annabeth gave him a quick, nervous smiled and literally ran before he could say something else.

He was slow, but not that much. Percy just hoped it wasn't what he was currently thinking it was.

 **Then I called you at home**  
 **You said that you weren't alone**  
 **I should've known better**  
 **Now it hurts much more.**

He followed her, Percy knew he shouldn't but he needed to be proven wrong, that his girlfriend wasn't cheating on him behind his back. So the son of Poseidon quietly followed the blonde girl through the whole camp and finally hid behind some rocks in the beach, he crouched and peeked his head out a little.

Time seemed to slow down as he saw what might have been a son of Apollo pulling Annabeth closer and kiss her. And for the looks of it, the daughter of Athena seemed to be enjoying it as her arms wrapped around his neck.

Percy's eyes widened as his heart shattered into a million pieces.

 **Ooooooohhhhh mmmmhhhhhhh...**

 _"You drool when you're impressed. Wipe your mouth." Percy teased the armored girl with a crooked grin.  
_

 _Annabeth slowly wiped her mouth and offered him a small smile._

 _"POSEIDON!" The demigod screamed as he raised his sword with his right hand and the flag with his left one. Cheers from the blue team reached his ears as his eyes locked with Annabeth's._

 **You caused my heart to bleed and**  
 **You still owe me a reason**  
 **'Cause I can't figure out why...**

Percy stares distractedly at the water, he's sitting on one of the many rocks, throwing small pebbles at the salty and wild water of the ocean. Poseidon was showing his anger through the seas and scaring the hell out of the mortals and demigods.

"Hey Percy." He hears a cheerful voice call him and turns around to see Annabeth approaching.

However, instead of returning the smile, the teenager just stares at her, because where he should see Annabeth, he sees her kissing Oliver James, and it's not a good vision to see your girlfriend kissing one of the guys you thought was one of your friends.

 **Oh woah oh oh, oh whoa oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah, yeah, yeah...**

 _"You drool when you sleep."_

 _"I love you Seaweed Brain."_

 _"You're my favorite son Perseus."_

 _"You're an amazing son Percy."_

 _"Do not be mistaken Perseus, your father loves you very much, but he can not show it, especially with Lord Zeus as a brother."_

 **Oh, you can't hear me cry**  
 **See my dreams all die**  
 **From where you're standing**  
 **On your own.**

The demigod sat on the floor of his cabin, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, the only sounds in the room being his unsteady breathing and the occasional soft _splat_ of his salty tears hitting the floor.

 _The gods want me dead. Annabeth cheated on me. Thalia's with the hunters. I haven't seen Nico in months._

Then came the deeper thoughts.

 _I'm a liability. Mom was almost killed because of me. Bianca's death is my fault, I shouldn't have let her there by herself. Maybe that's why Nico's been avoiding me, he probably still blames me for her death. I'm sure Hades voted for my death, I killed his daughter. Zoe's also dead because of me, I should've tried harder. Artemis surely voted for my death and Apollo supported her, and if Apollo votes for my lack of existence, then so does Hermes, isn't that right?_

 _Hades, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Ares, Hera, Zeus, only seven. Who else voted then? It could be anyone. Hestia didn't, that I'm sure. But am I sure about others? Dad voted against my death, didn't he? He said I was a mistake after all. Maybe he realized that they would be better off with me dead._

Those thoughts conflicted the teenager's mind. _What am I supposed to think?_ , Percy mused as he eyed the blue duff bag.

 **It's so quiet here**  
 **And I feel so cold**  
 **This house no longer**  
 **Feels like home.**

The next morning, the camp was mourning over one of their own, no matter how hated he was by their godly parents.

Ares had visited the camp early in the morning, informing them of Zeus's decision. With reluctance, Chiron led him to Poseidon's cabin.

The two of them found Perseus Jackson laying on a pool of his own blood. A duff bag long forgotten thrown onto his bed. A blood covered knife fallen on the floor, near his cut wrist. Lifeless eyes stared up at them, and Ares even felt the guilt of voting for his death turn into bile that got stuck on his throat. The kid wasn't that bad was he?

As Percy's body was buried, Chiron read his final words out loud.

"I'm sorry for everything. Tell Thalia and Nico that I felt betrayed. Tell my father I'm sorry to not decide to run. I had the choice, I just didn't want to take it."


End file.
